Fallen Angel
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Lucas has gotten angry at Ness... again. Rather doing it himself, he gives Pit the task to calm down Lucas, and the angel decides to come open about his feelings towards the hurt PSI user. When Ness discovers what's happened, jealousy takes in. What Pit really fears, is that does Lucas feel the same way back, or will he crush his spirit? (Gift for SkyDancing Dragon)
1. Chapter 1: Deeming it Unconstitutional

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new one-shot following Pit's thoughts on a certain smasher you all know and love... Lucas. The two boys are now older than what they were originally due to the fact that when I was creating this, I made Lucas eight. 0_0 I don't think any eight year-old knew what Yaoi was! It's slight, so I may, or may not be classifying it as romance, or friendship, but I am going to keep it K because I am not including any swearing, or any heavy scenes. This will be a three-shot, the next chapter dealing with Ness's jealousy, and the last chapter will be Lucas and Pit really starting to get a little more into a relationship. I decided to have named this three-shot (if there is such a thing) Fallen Angel, and will keep my profile picture as the cover picture because A. I am lazy to find a new one, and B. the picture is of an angel, so it's all bad anyway. XD I hope you enjoy! Cross Examined will be updated soon, and then I need to and have to finish Myths of Adventure. I haven't updated that since October 16th! *faints* Yikes! That's terrible... for me, because I hate long pauses like that. It's just, Cross Examined and Capitol's Strike have become so important in my life. You understand me right? Anyway, enough about me; let's start the story. This is a gift-fic to SkyDancing Dragon. This is for you.**

* * *

><p>"<em>If only he knew," <em>Pit thought to himself, his diamond eyes staring out of the window. He saw Lucas, who was a year younger than him, outside with Ness and Toon; in a water balloon fight. Lucas was twelve, just entering the time known as "teenager trouble" and Pit just hoped that love would come more natural to him.

Pit only wished this if he truly believed what he would get back.

He was in undeniable love. A love so great, it took over Pit's mind. Pit couldn't just simply sleep anymore and dream. Lucas HAD to be in the dream, or it would turn into a nightmare. His connection was so strong, he needed the cord to be tied, not cut.

"_He looks stunning," _Pit went on in his mind, "_The water dripping from his hair is trying to hide the gleam of those sky eyes. The grin that makes me crumble. The water is doing it's job well. Too well for my liking."_

Pit heard the sounds of exhausting laughter emit from the three boys outside in the lawn, and the three adolescents began to push each other into the ground playfully. Lucas hit the ground at a weird angle, and smacked his head hard against the dirt. Pit tensed, then heard the sniffle coming from the PSI user on the ground.

"Ness! That hurt!" Lucas wined.

"Oh grow up," Ness retorted, "It was only a bump. You wash off the cut and you'll be fine."

"NO," Lucas hissed, pushing Ness back. "You don't understand. I hate when you don't understand."

"I can't exactly understand what you are mad about if you don't clarify the problem." Ness pointed out.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you know and do know. I doesn't matter. I'm finished Ness, I want out and I just want to go to bed." Lucas said, tiredly.

"Lucas..." Ness said exasperated.

Lucas, who had swung his left leg around the doorframe, turned back to his best friend. "Don't even try to make me come back. You aren't worth my time if every time we want to play; I get injured."

Ness was a lot of words for the first time, in awhile. He watched as Lucas sulked back into the mansion, and vanished from view.

Pit stared at Lucas, as he slid inside and shut the side door from the kitchen. "Lucas, are you alright?"

"Shut up Pit. I don't want to talk right now." Lucas shot back.

Pit was taken aback. What had he done to the kid? "_Well if you are going to act like that... maybe I might just have to move on," _Pit thought angrily.

Ness and Toon came in shortly afterward, a great scowl plastered on Ness's face. Toon, who opened the fridge grabbed a bottle of Zephyrhills. He nodded towards Pit. "Hey Pit, watcha doing?"

Pit shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just watching the water balloon fight you were having out there. What was wrong with Lucas? I asked him he wanted to talk and he told me to shut up."

Ness, who was wiping his eyes, laughed. "Well, that's Lucas for you. When he's mad, he's uh mad. He makes sure the whole world knows it, and I hate him for it sometimes."

Pit looked back at the hallway, which Lucas had disappeared from. "Should I go talk to him?"

Ness shrugged, swiping Toon's water bottle from his elf hands and fountained the drink. "You are the only one our age who is able to make him listen. He seems to only respond to your advances anyways. So, sure. Go bite the hook. I bet you'll make Lucas see sense."

Pit smiled. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll go and find him, and see what's wrong. He always has something to say, right? One little hit in the back of the head could've hurt him that much. Could it though?"

Toon; who was secretly kicking Ness in the back of the leg, nodded. "Well, we had tug of war yesterday, and Lucas fell back on his head, cried a little. Um, Tuesday, we were swimming and Ness hit Lucas in the chest with a noddle; which made Lucas cry. On Monday-"

"I can see where you are going with this." Pit interrupted.

Ness scowled, staring at Pit. "Well the longer you sit here, the longer Lucas has to vent. Go calm him down before he goes on one of his 'rages'"

Pit hopped from his counter seat by the window. "I'll be right back. I'll hang out with you later. See ya!" With that, Pit flew down the hall, having an advantage with his wings.

"Hurry back," Ness called. When Pit had rounded the corner, he swiped the water bottle back from Toon. "I hope he gets Lucas even madder."

"Why?" Toon asks, giving Ness a slightly confused look.

Ness shrugged, and leaped to Pit's spot. "Don't you see? Pit likes Lucas, a lot. And, I deem that unconstitutional."

"Unconstitutional? What's that?"

"It means it's against the rules." Ness replied.

"Why is Pit liking Lucas against the rules?" Toon questions.

Ness gave a sly grin. "Why? Because _I _like Lucas, and I have the final say on anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a little snarky of Lucas, to be so blunt. But, hey; it's Lucas. What do you expect? I am making Lucas's personality based off the one he has in Cross Examined, so he is innocent yet very, rough if you know what I mean. Slight cliffy, with Ness revealing that <em>he <em>likes Lucas instead. This is more of a friendship fiction, than a romance so, that'll be noted and I'm trying really hard to keep this at a K level because, I don't write K+ or K normally, for it is not my thing. These little shots will not be long like my chapters because, it is supposed to be heart-warming and small. I hope you've enjoyed this SkyDancing Dragon, and this is for all of your help!**

**~Paradigm **


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy is Beautiful

**Hello everyone, Paradigm here with a new chapter of Fallen Angel, #2, Jealousy is Beautiful. This chapter is all about Ness, and how jealousy reared it's ugly head in and annoyed him. Ness will be OOC for this chapter so don't kill me! Please! Lol. Anyway, I haven't updated this in forever, it's almost been a month, but I am so busy it's not even funny. I am part of this Hunger Games thing where you have to submit a tribute P.O.V of being in the real world then getting sucked into the actual book. It is a very interesting thing to watch and see so I suggest you hit up on it. The story is by an author named CelesteIslaFanLol. It is pretty interesting so you should join that, she needs people. I am being an extremely lazy person right now and I don't think I can get out of it. I just posted a one-shot, about two weeks ago. days ago called Glitz and Glamour which is about a mysterious love triangle of Link/Zelda/Marth set in our world, during 1922, so it's almost historical fiction considering there is no Super Smash Bros elements contained in the story. I think you should check it out, and without further ado, enjoy chapter two of Fallen Angel, Jealousy is Beautiful.**

* * *

><p>Ness was furious, his anger directed at multiple people. Pit was the first obvious choice, the PSI boy could see right through the angel, and see the love that the heavenly kid had for Lucas. He was mad at Lucas, he was mad at him only because Lucas was a baby, and couldn't stand up for himself. He was also in an argument with himself, he simply could not get over the fact that he had a blissful rage directed at someone.<p>

Ness punched the wall of his room, causing a picture to fall to the ground. Ness blinked, and picked the picture up. The photo inside was of Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, and Pit; all at the pool. All four boys were shirtless and were dripping wet from their cool, cerulean swim. Lucas had his arms slung around Ness, both of them grinning from ear to ear. The lemonade and opal hair contrasted really well in the photo, accenting Toon Link's blonde wave, and Pit's mahogany stream. He couldn't remember the day to well, honestly. Lucas was different back then, when he was seven or eight. Now, it was a dark future for Lucas, if he was never going to grow up.

"_Lucas, he could simply be on his way out, there is no time for his precious part of him to make any mistakes," _Ness thought dismissively. Ness was talking about the tournament itself, and how soon; very soon, it would start and Lucas would be left in the dust since he was not prepared to participate in battles of any kind against anyone, even Jigglypuff; who was sixth in the ranks as of now.

Two different people, Ness and Lucas were. Lucas was a calm person, who at times; let his own emotions get to himself and he beat himself up because of it. Mistakes were often in Lucas's life, and he let the slightest thing be taken to the extreme, and then have the audacity to call people out on their own flaws. Ness, was a more dynamic personality. He was bold, he defined certain words in the dictionary, and actually in Webster's Dictionary, there was a picture of Ness, next to the word, persistent.

Ness was extremely persistent. In everything he did, it had to be completed. If there was some obstacle, he would obliterate it. The same situation happened with the controversial topic about love. Would that mean he would destroy anything and everything that got in the way of his own heart? It did. Ness, however did not have the capabilities to do such a volatile act, and he would never dream of doing such a thing, although it did depend on where the situation put himself.

Ness could almost feel his own rage slide from his fingers and start dripping like rain from someone's fingertips in the shower. His skin felt hotter, he was angry, his temperature was rising. But, what was he angry about? What could cause him to be so... subjective to anger?

Before Ness could answer that question, he felt a light tap on the shoulder. Ness whirled his head around, scowling, to have his face turn into a pleasant smile. "Oh, hey Toon! What are you doing here?"

"I'd be asking you the same question," Toon chuckled. "This is Pit's room. Not yours. We aren't simply allowed to waltz into any of the Smasher's rooms we pick."

Ness sighed. "Simply letting off steam. I've already told you what I'm distantly furious at so I don't have to go into anymore explanations. Have any reason as to why you are bugging me in my state of remediation?"

Toon, who noticed the nice hole in Pit's room, made by Ness's fist; smiled. "Well, for one thing; I can tell that remediation does not always involve punching a wall so I can sense from your actions, that your own anger is way to much to handle."

"I am not exactly the best at what I call, hiding my emotions." Ness grinned sheepishly.

"I was wanting to simply know an answer to this question," the cartoon elf said. "Are you jealous of Lucas? Are you jealous of Pit? Are you, as a matter of fact, jealous of both?"

Ness took a moment for the question to sink in. He simply couldn't say yes or no to that. He needed a deep, provoking answer which sought the best inside himself. "I could say I am. Of Lucas more than anything. At the time he came in, I was the young star. I won every tournament I entered, since I could manipulate the game the way I wanted it to be played. Lucas came in, and I thought he was a joke, with his troubled past and all. Boy, did I misinterpret that! He proved to be more than just a cute face, and he really had a grit determination to get through."

"So that is when the jealousy kicked in?" Toon asked.

Ness nodded, pulling his hat over his eyes. "Yeah. I developed my crush on him when we put in an Event Match together, um, the one with the colored Yoshi's. A Yoshi had knocked me to the ground with it's tail, and landing on Lucas, I stared into those diamond eyes of his and lost it. I can't answer why I was compelled to not do anything, because had I not known we were being televised live, and broadcasted to the world, I would have made out with him right then and there. No doubt about it. He is too attractive to be left alone. My problem with him, is that he is the person who'll do all of this extra baloney to get ahead, and then he will simply drop off the face of the planet and never work again. He hasn't been back in that training room in the basement in nearly five months, which was the exact time our tourney ended. We only have a month left before the tourney starts up again, and Lucas will lose and have to get kicked out because he lost in the Heat trials. Since we have so many newcomers coming, if we lose in those Heat trials, we are poof, and be gone; never to be seen again by the general populace of Nintendo. I worry for his sake, that he gets sidetracked."

"You do realize that Pit is probably going to ask Lucas out, do you?" Toon reminded him.

Ness's eyes got wide. "What are you saying-"

"The inevitable will happen, it will come to light. You just need to somehow stop the creation of their relationship. Knowing you, you'll do everything in that psychic power of yours to destroy every whim of love between Lucas and Pit. You just need to let jealousy overtake you and then, it'll become a piece of cake. Jealousy is a beautiful disease. It is like the Sun, beautiful, but deadly. Jealousy is the same way, except; it is what the owner of that feeling does with it that counts. So, what are you going to do? My advice, don't let that jealous heart you have burn that bright and chipper soul you have to a crisp."

* * *

><p><strong>Since it has been FOREVER since I've updated this, I tried my best to give this long deserved chapter what it was needing, and a deep thought process between a good friend and the antagonist per say would be the best solution. So, I am extremely sorry for the unbearable wait I've been undertaking to have this chapter and other things updated. I will promise, some story will be updated this weekend, no if's, no and's, and no or's about it. What did you think of the title, and Toon's little monologue at the end? I am simply in a lazy, writer's block state at the moment. School is not helping either. I have to say, I can see a WHOLE lot of one-shots coming on this site from me. I have been listening to this wonderful techno artist called Mitis, and I suggest you check this man out. His music is so calm. One of his particular pieces or masterpieces I should really say, Pain; caused inspiration for this. I love you all!<strong>

**~Paradigm**


	3. Chapter 3: Blind Love

**Hello everyone, it's Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Fallen Angel- #3: Blind Love. So, I must say; that this has been an enjoyable project and has received more buzz than anything like this before, and I'm honestly surprised. Usually my one-shots are pieces of crap. I mean, just look at my old ones that I wrote almost a year ago. Those are outright awful. I'd love to know how this got so hyped. I've received countless PM's of people telling me they love this story. My number one goal I was aiming for was to impress one of my newfound friends on this site, SkyDancing Dragon. He is a prime example of what a reader really is. He knows how to find my flaws, and all of these warranting issues within a person's writing. Honestly, he has some several stories on his site and although they are extremely short, the writing is impeccable. So go check him out, come back and you'll earn a free cookie! Who doesn't enjoy free cookies? Lol. Um, anyway; without any further ado, let's start Chapter 3 of Fallen Angel- Blind Love.**

* * *

><p>Pit leaned around the corner of his wall, hoping to see Lucas on his bed; sulking his eyes out. He knew it was against the rules to go barging into any other Smasher's rooms without the said Smasher's permission, but Pit really wanted to talk to Lucas. What puzzled Pit was how silent the hallway was. Being on the first floor of the mansion, people usually were bursting through the corridor, mostly workers who kept an eye on the compound when the Hands were gone. Sometimes a lonely Smasher came in to reside and just retire for the day. Now; however, the hallway was echoing silence, which to be quite honest; scared Pit. He never was someone for eerie things and the fact that something was askew and he didn't know why, put him on edge.<p>

Lucas was not in his bedroom as Pit had hoped. There was a small disturbance in the normal neatness the room usually had when Lucas was calm. Now, the bed sheets were in a jumbled pile against the wall, the bed post itself had scorch marks. Some books were thrown on the ground from an obvious fit of rage, some pages ripped out of the spines that held them together. A few spots were frozen, maybe because Lucas had froze the ground with PK Freeze. Pit, knowing; it was still against the rules, entered the bedroom, hoping that maybe Lucas was hiding from him in the closet.

Wrenching the door open, there was no sign of him anywhere. All the clothes were on hangers, even assorted by color. Everything seemed in order. So where was the Smashers who owned all of this then?

"What are you doing in my room?" a voice jutted through the calm.

Pit jumped a mile high, his wings twitching. He swiveled on his heel and turned face to face with Lucas himself, their noses a mere inch from one another. Lucas's face was a deep shade of scarlet, and his hands were forming fists that unclenched after a brief period of time.

"I was actually looking for you." Pit explained, closing the door as subtle as he could.

"I wouldn't believe it for a second," Lucas said harshly, "Did Ness send you in here to retrieve something of mine, just to piss me off?"

"Well Ness did send me here. For a different reason though. Ness wants me to talk to you."

The PSI user's eyes blinked, in a moment of disbelief. "To talk to me? Why?"

"Because of your outburst," Pit said, "You kind of just ran off and didn't really want to talk to anyone about it."

"I didn't need to talk to anyone. I can handle my anger just like anyone else can."

Pit raised a mahogany eyebrow, his face registering pure astonishment. "Uh, no you cannot. Ness told me how you ran away from the activities they were playing for the past week because you were mildly injured. Being a baby does not help you. I watch you three play outside every day, and trust me, I know what I'm seeing through that kitchen window."

"So, just because I get angry over being injured allows anyone to enter my room? Because, from my standpoint, that is a violation of conduct rules." Lucas questioned, smirking.

"Forget about the blasted rules!" Pit exclaimed.

Lucas jumped. "I was just-"

"I really don't want your input right now Lucas. The issue that both Ness and Toon are having is that you are getting all worked up over NOTHING! A small bump on the head is not Armageddon! They want me to make you see some sense in how you are overreacting. And you want to know why I agreed? Because I like talking to you! And, you want to know why I like talking to you? It's because I love you to death!" Pit ranted in one full breath.

Lucas sat on his bed for a moment, Pit's sudden rage shocking him. The last part rattled his ears. "Yo-yo-you love me?"

Pit froze. "Um, no."

Lucas raised an eyebrow of his. "Hard to believe not. Angels don't like. You just, blatantly said aloud that you have a crush on me. And, I'll be honest, I'm flattered."

Pit's face lightened up like a Christmas tree. "You are?"

Lucas nodded. "But, I don't feel the same way."

Pit's heart sank like the Titanic, killing every passenger aboard the love train. "Why not?"

"I'm not a homosexual." Lucas answered simply.

"Well, go tell that to Ness then. He likes you as well." Pit said, turning to leave.

Before Pit could leave the premises of the room, Lucas placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pit, don't leave just yet. I may not feel the same way you do about love and all, but at least let me make it up to you."

Lucas, placing both hands on Pit's face; pulled the angel in for a kiss. Pit's eyes widened, and soon both boys were wrapping their tongues in a vice circle. Lucas let go after a few seconds, and stared into Pit's diamond eyes, who were jumping for joy.

Pit blushed. "Well, thanks Lucas." he smiled awkwardly.

Lucas was about to reply when he realized something terrible. "Oh crap. I just converted an angel. Yep, I'm screwed. I'm dead, I just caused a Fallen Angel."

Both boys locked eyes and laughed for dear life. What they did not notice during their escapade, was that Ness was standing behind them the entire time, watching. His mouth hung over and then he shut it, afraid of the flies that would try and choke him. Yep, love is definitely blind. Fallen Angels can also become such, creatures; blind for whomever they choose.

Pit couldn't have been happier. Running from Lucas's room, he told the entire complex in under an hour about what just went down in the PSI user's room. Lucas, back in his room; smiled.

"Huh. I guess love is powerful. And, kinda insane."

* * *

><p><strong>There you all go! The final chapter of Fallen Angel. Sorry for length. And, SkyDancing Dragon; I hope you truly loved this fanfiction that was made for you. I have another gift fic for you soon, and that may be sprouting up this year, so keep all of your eyes peeled. Yes, people; I just posted Chapter 45 of Cross Examined, which was Torture. That chapter (which I suggest you read) was 7,600 words long. Longest piece of anything I've ever set my fingers to on this keyboard I am typing on right now (lol). I'd love for everyone to read it if you like this, because that story is coming to a close, with chapter 46 coming tonight or tomorrow and the epilogue coming next weekend, so I can start posting the sequel, Dark Abyss. Oh, yes please; answer my poll. I'd love some recognition of your favorite stories from me. Thanks everyone! Please review! Love you all! <strong>

**~Paradigm of Writing **


End file.
